Feminine Wiles
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: Narutoxover. Kagome, raised in the Village of Women, has been taught since childhood to see men as slaves and tools. The notion of love is ludicrous to her, especially since her teachers are the equally clueless Uchiha brothers who know nothing of love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

**Author's Note**: Ah, it feels like forever since I've written anything… Anyway, this is a Naruto/Inuyasha crossover story – However, I will be **deviating** from both plots. My plot has _almost nothing_ to do with the original plotlines of Naruto or Inuyasha.

**Dedication**: Fuyu Kitsune (Happy Birthday!)

**Pairing: **Either Kagome/Sasuke (older) or Kagome/Itachi.

Lastly, I once again accept all constructive criticism, but I **do not **want flames about the pairing (whatever it may be). :) Enjoy. **Happy New Years!**

**Chapter 1: Women's Haven**

12/27/05

Nights before the official sacrificial ceremony were always lonely moments marked by both hidden pain and suffering. For the young village girls, the night was their release and their salvation because only under the veil and protection of darkness did they dare to even express a hint of their ocean-deep sorrow. The village girls' silent wails and cries, hidden behind stoic masks of heartlessness, were inaudible to the cold and callous-hearted village women because their howls of untold pain were only tangible to the sympathetic-hearted.

It was on this particular night, a few days before the sacrificial ceremony celebrating the 532nd anniversary of the founding of Celestia, the hidden village ruled solely by women that Kagome finally caught a glimpse of what the village girls suffered through during the lonely, pain-filled nights before the sacrificial burnings.

In all honesty, the ceremonial burnings had never truly bothered her (due to her peculiar upbringing) until that night – the night her best friend cried out her heart…for a man.

"Kagome, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to see him die! I don't want to see another one of my family leave me! Watching my son killed before my eyes was enough! I had enough! How do they expect me to cope with both the death of my son and my husband? How can they execute him for trying to protect his own flesh – His own child? Tell me, Kagome, tell me!"

"Sango," Kagome whispered softly as she pulled her friend into a comforting, one-armed hug. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand that he isn't your husband – He's your slave."

"Kagome, you don't understand. I've never seen him as anything but my husband! No matter what people might say or think of me – I believe he is my equal, not my slave. I _love_ him – I know it's forbidden, but I love him! I really do…" sobbed Sango as she buried her face into her friend's shirt. "I don't want to see Takeda die."

"Sh," hushed Kagome as she wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend's shaking shoulders. "This is our life, our way, and our tradition. We've been raised to see men as nothing but tools and slaves since childhood. We've been constantly warned against love – against the cruelty of men! You knew this, Sango...Why did you fall in love? Why did you do this to yourself? You knew from day one – from the day you met him – that love…was forbidden."

"You don't…understand." Sango whispered as she pushed herself harshly out of her friend's embrace. "You don't understand at all!" she cried as she turned furious, onyx to Kagome. "I was stupid to think you could have understood my pain when you haven't even experienced half of what I have. You don't even know what love is because you have never been in love! If you had, then you would know that falling in love in uncontrollable. I didn't ask for love – it found me. You don't understand the pain of loosing your child because you have never went through the pain of childbirth! If you understood, you would know that a mother's love is not bound by traditions. I loved my baby – I loved him even though he wasn't a girl! You don't understand anything, so stop acting like you do!"

"You're right, I don't understand." Kagome agreed wholeheartedly as she took a step back from her friend to give her some space. "I don't understand what it's like to love and then loose it…and I never will because I will _never_ fall in love! Don't you see, Sango?" she whispered. "Men are only tools for procreation (I think…or were they used for field labor?) – If we didn't need them for children, they'd be killed the moment they set foot in our village. We dominate them – they are scum! They're not worth our tears or our pain! Mother said…"

"Shut up about your mother for one minute and forget her teachings," Sango hissed as she curled her hands into tight balls of fists, "You will never be able to understand me…never…until you experience heartbreak first-hand. You don't know anything about the love Takeda and I shared. You can't possibly understand because you don't want to understand. But one day, you will understand. Whether you want it or not, love will find you."

"Sango…." pleaded Kagome, a hint of desperation entering her voice. "Can we not have this discussion? I don't want to talk about men or love. They're slaves – end of the story! I might not agree with mistreating them just for the pleasure of it, but I will never see them as my equal! Sango…Please, forget Takeda! I want things to go back to the way it was before. I want my friend back."

"Shut up; shut up! Takeda is everything to me! I will never forget him!" roared Sango, her temper flaring to new heights. "Now get out of here before I do something to you that I'll never regret!"

"Sango…"

"GO!"

Shooting her best friend one, last despairing glance, Kagome hurriedly raced back home with quick, light steps. Even as she slipped past the sentries guarding the castle entrance, she couldn't help but feel as if a seed of doubt had been planted in her mind that night.

The way Sango had so defiantly protected Takeda made her silently wonder, "_Is Mother's policies really the right course? Are men really worthless? If they were, then why would Sango, who had shared my views only a year ago, suddenly change her opinion on men? Is it possible that…No, Mother wouldn't lie to me…Sango's just confused. She'll see that Mother's ideas are right once Takeda_ _dies – He's the one who lied to her. Kikyou-nee-san was right – Sango is too kind and too young. Twelve was too young to own a slave …_"

However, even her self-assurances failed to erase Sango's heart-wrenching, tear-stained face from her mind's eye. Maybe…just maybe…Sango was right…Maybe, not all men were…bad?

* * *

TBC

_I'll introduce the Naruto characters in the next chapter. _

_Also, to clear up any misunderstandings before they're asked, Kagome and Sango are currently 13. Sango was "married" (the term is used loosely) at age 12 and had her first child at age 13 (Yes, this is possible). However, in accordance to their village's unique laws (which will be revealed in full later), men are to be killed once they outlive their "usefulness". However, Sango is unable to just "let go" because she had finally learned to love – even though it was against the laws and traditions of the all-women tribe._

_Lastly, if any of you are wondering, no, I am not sexist. (I had enough of my friend's asking me that question while I was writing this chapter). :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha or Naruto.

Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi

_Final pairing is undecided, but so far, more people have wanted Itachi/Kagome. Also, Itachi will **not** be introduced until mid-way through the story. _

**Chapter 2: Price of Carelessness**

"…serve as a distraction while Naruto will lead Group D down to Willow Path. Make sure you don't make any mistakes when you set up the traps around…" ordered a dark-haired Chuunin officer as he drew a makeshift map on the dirt.

"Teme, don't order me around like I'm your subordinate or something!" cried Naruto, shaking his clenched fists in fury. "Who put you in charge anyway? (Who would _want_ you in charge?) Plus, you're plan is way too stupid and obvious! We'll never catch him if we listen to you! Believe it!"

Everyone chose to ignore the blond-haired Chuunin as they shifted their attention back to their Sasuke, who had been unanimously elected to head the mission (save for Naruto's protests) after their leading jounin had died in battle. While it was true that Naruto equaled (or possibly even surpassed) Sasuke in power, it was also equally true that Naruto was horribly…lacking in the leadership department.

"Hey, Sasuke, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Naruto shouted angrily as he pointed his forefinger to his friend's nose.

"Sh," everyone hissed as Sasuke lazily batted away Naruto's finger from his face. However, everyone's attempt to quite the blond-haired Chuunin only served to make him shout louder and louder.

"I say we…" Naruto trailed off as he cocked his head to one side in question. Why was the bush shaking?

"It's an ambush! Move!" commanded Sasuke as he leapt out of the enemy's shurikens' path. His lips curled down into a deep scowl as he pulled out his own set of shurikens. Though he loathed admitting it, the hunters had undoubtedly become the hunted. "_And it's all thanks to him_." he mentally added, shooting his blond-haired companion a quick, dark glance.

And that split moment of inattentiveness was all that the enemy needed to catch the famed Uchiha off guard…

In a flash, three kunais were embedded into his back and five shurikens into his left arm. Hissing slightly in pain, Sasuke quickly dropped into a defensive position as more and more masked ninjas materialized into the clearing. Realizing that his team was largely outnumbered, he hurriedly gave the order to retreat…only to have his command largely drowned out by Naruto's piecing scream of pain.

"Keep your eyes on me, brat." hissed the head jounin as he sent Sasuke flying through the air and into the raging stream nearby with a swift kick to the stomach. Before Sasuke could be completely washed down the stream and down the waterfall, he quickly latched onto a thick willow branch with his uninjured, right arm.

"You're way out of your league, brat." the jounin smirked as he embedded his last three charka-filled shurikens into Sasuke's uninjured arm.

As soon as Sasuke's grip on the willow branch slackened, he was immediately swept helplessly by the strong torrents down the stream and over the edge of the waterfall…into the rocky depths below.

"SASUKE," He distinctly heard someone shout from afar just as his mind lost its grip on consciousness.

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she watched everyone bustle up and down the streets in preparation for the sacrificial ceremony in four days' time. Ever since their talk last night, Sango had been trying to avoid her like the plague…and so far, she was succeeding. Feeling highly irritated all of a sudden, Kagome angrily shouted at no one in particular, "You can't avoid me forever! Plus, ignoring me isn't going to save Takeda or help the situation in the least!"

Silence filled the streets as the passers-by shot Kagome weird glances.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

"San…" Kagome shouted as she turned to face the speaker. "Oh," she flushed in embarrassment, realizing that she had mistaken the speaker's identity. "What are you doing here, Koharu?"

"I'm on my way home," replied Koharu as she stifled a yawn behind her hand. "But why are you here in the middle of the streets? It's almost dark and near dinner time, shouldn't you be back at the palace?"

"Ah, yeah, I was just about to go." Kagome lied as she ambled past Koharu.

"Are you looking forward to the sacrificial ceremony?"

"What?" asked Kagome, caught off guard by the sudden question from the usually quiet and shy village healer. "I mean, of course…" she hurriedly corrected as her mind silently added, "_Not. At least, not until I mend the riff in my friendship with Sango…_" Shaking herself out of her musings, she curiously asked, "Are you looking forward to it? You look especially excited this year."

"Hm," smiled Koharu as she closed the gap between her and Kagome. "You know how the village warriors go out to catch wandering or lost men during the months before the ceremony?" Earning a nod from Kagome, she quickly continued, "Well, today, they brought in an exceptionally handsome young boy – they supposedly found him drifting half-dead in the stream just outside our village."

"That's nice," Kagome murmured absent-mindedly to appease the village healer.

"I know; he looked so handsome even with all those wounds covering his body." sighed Koharu as her cheeks flushed a dark red. "Whoever gets him as a slave is going to be really lucky. Their daughter will be so beautiful…"

"Well, I'm sure I'll see him at the sacrificial ceremony." interrupted Kagome, uninterested in the subject of the discussion. "I'll see you around, Koharu – I really need to go before Mother sends Kikyou to hunt me down."

"Okay," Koharu smiled before hesitantly murmuring, "Ano…"

"What is it?"

"Could you possibly put in a good word or two for me in front of your Mother?" Koharu asked as she lowered her gaze. "You know…to see if she can assign me that boy I was talking to you about…"

"Ah," Kagome nodded, "I'll see what I can do." she promised before quickly running off, afraid Koharu would drag her into another one of her pointless discussions about men, slaves, children, and…stuff.

* * *

His body throbbed painfully as he shifted slightly to the right to avoid the putrid scent of blood and decay. However, as soon as he took a shaky breath through his bruised lungs, his nose was immediately assaulted by the strong stench of alcohol and urine. "_Where am I_?" he softly wondered in disgust as he cracked open an eye.

Squinting slightly to clear the hazy fog from his vision, he immediately tensed when the room slowly swam into focus, revealing a cell of some sort. Feeling panic grip his heart, he hurriedly attempted to push himself into a sitting position – only to pummel heavily back to the ground when his aching muscles protested loudly under the unduly strain.

"It seems you're awake." a kind voice stated, shattering the silence. "Here, let me help you up." he offered as he pulled Sasuke into a sitting position, carefully leaning him against the dank cell wall.

"Where am I?" Sasuke demanded icily as he guardedly eyed his three cellmates. Shifting his attention to the black-haired monk that had previously aided him, he angrily hissed, "Where is this place?"

"Well, let me start off with the introductions since you were unconscious when we introduced ourselves." the monk smiled as he moved back to his corner of the cell. "I'm the humble Buddhist monk, Miroku Masubi. The guy to your right," he motioned with his chained hand, "is Inuyasha Watanabe. The last person next to me," he continued, "is Hojo Kino."

"I don't care," hissed Sasuke. "Tell me where I am!"

"Shut up, brat!" shouted Inuyasha, narrowing his golden eyes in barely concealed annoyance. "We know almost as much as you do. We were all minding our own businesses when we were suddenly ambushed and knocked out. When we woke up, we found ourselves here…chained like an animal!" he angrily hissed as he tugged at the binding collar around his neck.

Sasuke's hands immediately flew to his own neck, confirming the truth of Inuyasha's statement when he felt the light metal resting snuggly against his collarbone. "_What is this_?" he silently demanded as he weakly tugged at the humiliating binding around his neck. "Where am…"

"You're in Celestia, the Village of Women."

Miroku's eyes immediately lighted with interest as a smile curved onto his lips.

"What did you just say?" demanded Inuyasha as he whipped his head around to face the speaker – a proud, sophisticated girl with dark, ebony hair that flowed past her waist.

"I am Kikyou, rightful heir to this village." the young girl emotionlessly intoned. "I will be running some tests to check your capabilities, intelligence, and physical attributes. If you cooperate, we will be able to get through this quickly and painlessly – however, if you choose to defy me…"

"Kikyou-onee-chan, can I _please_ go?" whined Kagome from behind the shadow of her elder sister. "This is so boring and I want to go find Sango. Momiji, Botan, and Nazuna should be more than enough help for you to run the test…"

"Silence, Kagome." ordered Kikyou, narrowing her dark brown eyes by a fraction. "You will stop this childishness and act your rank."

"Yes," muttered Kagome, deflating slightly under her sister's harsh tone. "This is so stupid." she grumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Why does she have to be such a joy-killer?"

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Silence!"

"…"

"Take this," Kikyou ordered, shoving a checklist into her sister's hands. "I leave these four to you – don't mess it up."

"What…?"

"Come Momiji, Botan, Nazuna!" commanded Kikyou as she led the three docile girls to the next cell.

Grumbling something incoherent under her breath, Kagome quickly moved into the middle of the cell and plopped herself onto the ground. "Hey," she greeted as she eyed the occupants of the small cell, "I'm Kagome, sister to Kikyou and the second…ah, forget it. Introduce yourselves so I can get down your names."

Blinking out of his stupor, Miroku quickly moved so he was firmly grasping Kagome's hands in his. "The name's Miroku Masubi – Will you bear my child?"

"Maybe," answered Kagome as she slapped Miroku's hands away. "If mother assigns you to me, I will fulfill my duty and bear you a daughter." she briskly explained with a hint of disdain as she turned her attention away from the shocked Buddhist monk. "Next! Introduce yourself – the one with the silver hair and gold eyes!"

"Keh, what's it to you, wench?" Inuyasha demanded as he glared at the small girl.

"I wanted to save this for later, but…Sit boy!" she shouted after firmly locking her eyes with Inuyasha's molten-gold ones. As soon as those words left her mouth, Inuyasha pummeled head first into the ground…

"Teme, what did you do to me, wench?" hissed Inuyasha, eyes burning with anger.

"Sit!" ordered Kagome. "Now give me your name."

"Don't order…"

"His name is Inuyasha – Inuyasha Watanabe." interrupted Miroku in an attempt to save his cellmate some unnecessary injury.

After scribbling the name onto the checklist, Kagome stated, "Next."

"I-I'm Hojo…Hojo Kino." the shivering boy answered as he cowered further into the corner. "Please, don't hurt me!" he whimpered as Kagome scribbled, "Coward" beside his name.

"All right, you're the last one." Kagome grinned as she turned to face the silent boy beside her. "What's your name?"

"…"

"I said, what's your name?"

"Leave me alone." Sasuke hissed as he glared at the young girl beside him.

"Why you!" cried Kagome as she tried to think of a humiliating word of subjugation for the arrogant Uchiha survivor. Before she had a chance to utter the word she had in mind, Sasuke quickly averted his eyes to avoid direct eye contact. Kagome smirked slightly as she scribbled, "Highly intelligent – good analyzing skills." beside the empty space where his name was supposed to be.

"I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly." Kagome smiled. "I honestly thought that all men were stupid…I guess your intelligence is a little higher than that pig over there." she grinned, motioning to Inuyasha.

"What'd you say?" demanded Inuyasha as his eyes flared in anger. If the chains weren't holding him back, Kagome had no doubt that the brash boy would have pounced on her.

Turning her attention back to Sasuke, she was highly surprised to find that he had seen through her provocation. Sighing slightly, she hurriedly scribbled, "Easily provoked," beside Inuyasha's name and, "Highly unresponsive," beside…well, she didn't have his name yet. "I'm going to ask this one last time, what's your name?"

"Mind your own business." Sasuke coldly replied as he closed his weary eyes.

"_Mind my own business_?" Kagome angrily fumed to herself as she crawled towards Sasuke. "Hey, who do you think you are? I'll have you know that you're nothing here! I could have you executed for disrespect before you serve your seven years!"

Though his mind was heatedly urging him to glare at the screaming girl, Sasuke firmly kept his eyes closed. He had seen what happened to Inuyasha – He refused to allow himself to be reduced to the position of a dog…controlled by a girl!"

However, any further thoughts Sasuke might have had flew out the proverbial window the moment he felt hot breath brushing against his face and warm hands resting across his shoulders. His eyes immediately snapped wide open when he felt Kagome softly press her lips to his in a gentle, small kiss that lasted less than three seconds.

"Got you!" grinned Kagome as she locked her baby-blue eyes to Sasuke's surprised, obsidian ones. "Down boy!"

Instead of pummeling head first into the ground like Inuyasha, Sasuke found himself uncontrollably pushed to his knees with his palm pressed firmly to the ground by a powerful, unseen force.

"Shoot," Kagome hissed as her face flushed beet-red in embarrassment. "_How could I have been so stupid?_" she silently asked herself. "_I should have moved away before I said the subjugating word!_"

Sasuke found himself frozen in place (despite the protests of his angry muscles) as he stared disbelievingly at the girl sprawled beneath him. Cheeks tinting a light pink, he quickly tired to move away, only to discover that the hidden force was successfully keeping him in place.

"It should…um…wear off in about another five seconds." Kagome embarrassedly offered as she gently touched his bruised/wounded arms – They were shaking with the effort to keep his body from collapsing onto hers…

* * *

TBC

Next update is unknown. I have finals coming up and all that good stuff. :) However, upon request (from a good friend), I have been asked to write another Inuyasha/Fushigi Yugi/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.

However, with my limited amount of time, I only had enough time to make a very simple plotline...the pairings will probably by Youko/Kagome/Hotohori. Keep an eye out for it if you're interested.


End file.
